Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laser range finders and more particularly to determining a return laser signal associated with a target in the laser range finders.
Brief Description of Related Art
A typical laser range finder (LRF) emits a laser beam towards a target and receives multiple return laser signals with a leading edge crossing a threshold value. Further, the LRF determines crude amplitude of each return laser signal and displays the crude amplitude of the return laser signals for a user to select the return laser signal associated with the target. Further, the user may select one of the return laser signals as being associated with the target based on heuristic approaches. However, these approaches may result in an inaccurate selection of the return laser signal associated with the target.